El hombre más afortunado en la Tierra
by Misa Abadeer
Summary: Un corto pero intenso oneshot sobre como Gomez expica lo afortunado que le hace sentir Morticia. Basado en los actores de las peliculas de los 90, Raúl Juliá como Gomez, y Anjelica Huston como Morticia.
**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Charles Addams.**

* * *

Los rayos del sol se cuelan a través de las rendijas de la persiana, llegando hasta mis párpados, despertándome y mostrándome que mi realidad es mucho mejor que una dulce pesadilla. Mis ojos se posan inmediatamente en la bella criatura que duerme plácidamente a mi lado.  
Como cada mañana, no puedo evitar recorrer cada milímetro de su rostro con la mirada. Sus largas y tupidas pestañas, enmarcando sus párpados. Sin tener los ojos abiertos, puedo sentir sus ojos azules como zafiros, al igual que cada vez que nuestras miradas se encuentran, penetrando hasta el último y recóndito rincón de mi cuerpo, haciendo mi sangre hervir con toda la pasión que solo ella sabe desatar en mí.  
Sus labios, teñidos de rojo carmesí, pidiendo a gritos ser besados. ¿Y cómo resistirse a ellos? Si por un solo beso de sus labios haría cualquier cosa. Mataría con tal de poder besarlos por toda la eternidad.  
Su larga y negra melena, contrasta a la perfección con su piel tan blanca y pálida como la porcelana.  
Contemplar su belleza es como quedar cautivado por el contraste de la oscuridad en una noche de luna llena.

Y todas las mañanas, cuando despierto, y quedo hechizado por la belleza de mi mujer, me pregunto; ¿Cómo un hombre como yo, puede ser tan afortunado de tener a la perfección hecha mujer junto a él?

Aún recuerdo a la perfección la primera vez que mis ojos se posaron en ella.  
Fue en el funeral de mi primo Balthazar. Era como presenciar una visión divina, tan pálida y misteriosa…me hechizó en el mismo momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron.  
Habría sido capaz de vender mi alma al mismísimo Diablo con tal de poder ser suyo en cuerpo y alma por toda la eternidad.

Pero en el momento en que me declaré, supe que mi alma no podía pertenecer a nadie más que a ella.

Cada día que he pasado a su lado desde ese momento, no he podido evitar compadecerme de todos los hombres y mujeres que han anhelado tenerla a su lado.  
Y es entonces cuando pienso, que sería el mismísimo Diablo el que querría venderme su alma por poder llegar a ser tan afortunado como yo.

No hay día que no le demuestre cuán afortunado me hace sentir.

Al volver a la realidad me encuentro con los ojos de Morticia posados en mí, aún medio somnolienta.

–¿Infeliz, querida? –ella acaricia mi mejilla, rasgando delicadamente mi piel con sus largas uñas, haciéndome suspirar.

–Oh sí, sí, completamente.

La pasión se apodera de mi cuerpo, sintiendo la sangre correr rauda y veloz por mis venas. Mis labios viajan desde el dorso de su mano, pasando por todo su brazo, hasta llegar a su cuello, haciendo que sus suspiros inunden la habitación.  
Sus uñas se aferran a mis hombros, atrayéndome todo lo posible hacia su cuerpo.  
Siento su cálido aliento cerca de mi oído.

–Mon sauvage… –dice ella seductoramente. Esa era la única chispa que necesitaba para hacer arder de pasión todo mi cuerpo. Y una vez más, me tenía completamente postrado a sus pies.

–Tish, ¡Eso es francés! ¡Ya sabes lo que provoca en mí! –digo desesperadamente, mientras vuelvo a dejar un camino de ardientes besos por todo su brazo.

–Oui. –dice de manera más seductora que antes, provocándome.

Sus uñas viajan desde la yugular hasta mi pecho, haciendo que toda la fuerza de voluntad por mantener el control se desvanezca por completo.  
Convirtiéndome en el esclavo de sus encantos una vez más.

Ella se posiciona encima de mí a horcajadas.

–Cara mia… –digo en un tenue susurro al sentir la presión de sus caderas contra las mías.  
Ganando una vez más como cada mañana, no solo nuestro juego lleno de pasión sino que también mi corazón.

Porque no hay un solo segundo de mi existencia que no me sienta endemoniadamente afortunado de tener a Morticia junto a mí.

* * *

 **Llevo años deseando atreverme a escribir algo sobre La familia Addams, ¡Y por fin lo he logrado! aunque es un pequeño oneshot, estoy preparando un fanfic bastante extenso sobre Gomez y Morticia, y quería comenzar por algo así para practicar. Así que si os interesa ésta pareja estad atentos, porque espero no tardar mucho en publicarlo.**

 **(Aunque Morticia está basada en la de las películas de los 90 (interpretado por la grandiosa Anjelica Huston), he querido que tuviera los ojos de color azul simplemente para crear el contraste de colores.)**

 **¿Os ha gustado la historia? Espero vuestra opinión :)**


End file.
